A Tale of Lost Souls
by super.zero-x
Summary: NOTE I haven't updated in a while because my computer harddrive went caput. I'm working to rewrite everything so I won't be updating this story in a while. Sorry! :
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **A Tale Of Lost Souls

**SUMMARY: **She's the ice queen. He's the basketball guy. Both have pasts long forgotten. What will happen when old memories are reawakened in their minds? Will they find comfort in eachother? A Troypay story.

**AUTHOR**: Lil Miss Miley

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The frantic sea of East High pupils parted for Sharpay Evans, the school's Ice-Queen. She walked through the gap and up the stairs to her homeroom. She was on her own for the next 2 weeks as Ryan was in Oklahoma City visiting their grandparents, and as much as she loved them, she couldn't miss out on the audition for the summer musical later on in the week. It was the first time she'd be auditioning for something on her own. She pushed past Jason and slipped past Zeke before she sat in her seat to the right of Troy. She looked behind her at the empty chair which Ryan usually sat on and sighed.

BRRRRINNNG!

Everyone rushed to their seats. Usually Sharpay was interested in what Mrs Darbus was saying, but today she didn't even notice that Mrs Darbus was in the room. Sharpay didn't show it, but she was upset. I was only now that she realised that her only real friend at East High was Ryan. Sure, there was the drama club, but they weren't friends she could trust. She couldn't tell them all the secrets she told Ryan. She felt so small in this huge world without Ryan beside her. She was vulnerable on the inside, but she couldn't show it. On the outside she remained the same, invincible Sharpay Evans.

BRRRRINNNG!

Sharpay traipsed to her next class sadly. This was going to be a long day

Surprisingly, the rest of the day passed reasonably quickly for Sharpay, until there was just five minutes of the day left. The new math teacher, Mr Miani, was asking questions to random people in the class. Sharpay wasn't really paying much attention. She never got picked for these things – she was co-president of the drama club, teachers never expected her to be clever.

"Question 23 – What is the square root of 'pi to the 11th power'? This one to … ah, Miss Evans"

Sharpay jumped a little. This teacher obviously didn't understand how things worked at East High. She was about to give him an earful when she realised that she didn't have Ryan to back her up. She chose against it and decided to just answer the question.

"Assuming you calculate 'pi to the 11th power' to 1 decimal place, the answer – to 1 decimal place – will be … 540.9,"

Mr Miani smiled, "Correct,"

Every turned round to look at Sharpay. The ice-queen was a maths genius? There was a lot people didn't know about Sharpay.

"Even I didn't know that," mumbled Taylor, shocked.

Whilst everyone else frowned and mumbled, one kid smiled. That person was Troy Bolton – the jock who stole the limelight from Sharpay and Ryan in last semester's musical.

"Well done," he mouthed to her.

Sharpay half smiled back then caught herself and stopped.

"What are you staring at?" she yelled to her classmates.

BRRRRINNNG!

Everyone got up to leave.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Bolton, I have a message for you both." Mr Miani called.

Sharpay was puzzled. What kind of message could possibly involve both Troy and Sharpay?

"Miss Evans, your father has been called away on urgent business. He say's he'll be gone for a month."

"Cool, a month with the whole house to myself," said Sharpay happily. "Well, 2 weeks, and then I'll have to share with Ryan,"

"Not quite," said Mr Miani, "Your father doesn't think it's safe for you to spend a whole fortnight on your own, so Mr Bolton's parents have agreed to let you stay at his house.

Sharpay's ear-piercing screams echoed through the halls of East High. There was no way she was spending a whole two weeks with the basketball guy!

"There must be some misunderstanding, Mr Miani, sir" Sharpay giggled nervously.

"No, it's written here quite clearly, it arrived by fax this morning, take a look," Mr Miani handed the paper to Troy. Sharpay snatched it off him and read it.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I have to attend to urgent business in Europe for a month and as a result of which, have arranged temporary accommodation for my daughter Sharpay. She will be staying with Coach Jack Bolton and his family for two weeks until her brother returns from Oklahoma City, at which point she can return home with him. Her brother also has the only spare house key so I had some of Sharpay's belongings sent to the school via Nüvell Couriers._

_Thank you for your cooperation_

_Mike Evans (Sharpay Evans' father) _

Sharpay couldn't get over the injustice of this situation. She had to spend a whole 2 weeks living in a house with a boy she couldn't stand, and worse, she couldn't even get into her own house.

"Your belongings are at Reception, Miss Evans. You may leave," Mr Miani said, hurrying them out of the room.

"Don't worry, Sharpay," said Troy as they walked to the Reception area, a fake smile plastered on his face, "It'll be just like old times,"

"Yeah, well, times change, Bolton," said Sharpay icily, preparing herself for 2 weeks of total hell.

* * *

_This is my first fanfic! Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed. Thanx, Miley!_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **A Tale Of Lost Souls

**SUMMARY: **She's the ice queen. He's the basketball guy. Both have pasts long forgotten. What will happen when old memories are reawakened in their minds? Will they find comfort in eachother? A Troypay story.

**AUTHOR**: Lil Miss Miley

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"There is no way I am getting into _that_!" Sharpay exclaimed when she got to Troy's car. "It's a hairdryer!"

The windows were smeary, the lime green paintwork was dirty and peeling and the chequered upholstery inside was full of cigarette burns and was torn in places.

"Well," gasped Troy, who was out of breath from hauling Sharpay's 7 suitcases from the school to the end of the car park, "Since you don't … have … your own … car … it's this … or you … you can walk,"

Sharpay sighed.

"Wait 'til I'm 17! Daddy's buying me a Porsche!"

She gestured for Troy to open the car door for her.

"Can't you do it yourself?" said Troy, hastily shoving Sharpay's suitcases into the trunk of his car.

"Are you joking, Bolton? Fresh manicure," she held her hands up to prove her point. "And careful with the suitcases, they're $150 dollars each!"

Troy grunted angrily, forcefully closed the car trunk (which was a bit of struggle since he'd overfilled it) and opened the door for Sharpay.

"Happy now?" he said, clearly annoyed already.

"Very," Sharpay smiled.

Troy shut the car door behind Sharpay and got in the driver's seat.

"No CD player?" Sharpay gestured towards the old, battered car radio.

Troy clenched his fists then took a deep breath and unclenched them again. He started the car, switched the radio on and turned it up – loud.

_NOW FIRST THING'S FIRST, AIN'T NO TIME TO REHEARSE  
PUT YOUR BACK FOOT FORWARD NOW SWITCH YOUR TAIL IN REVERSE  
SLIDE TO THE SIDE, BUT YOU GOTS TO DO IT RIGHT  
I SEE YOU THINKING THAT YOU ON IT  
WIGGLIN' AND TWIGGLIN' KEEP YOUR BOTTOM JIGGLIN'  
WORK IT, TWERK IT, EXERCISE ADRENALINE  
THUGGIE D. AND C-4 GOT THE SOLUTION  
DANCE REVOLUTION_

The radio blared.

"CAN'T YOU TURN THAT DOWN?" Sharpay shrieked over the music.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Troy lied, smirking.

For Sharpay, those were the longest 20 minutes of her life. For Troy, they were some of the best. He'd actually got one over on Sharpay!

He parked his car in the driveway and switched the music off. He didn't need to be asked this time. He opened and closed the door for Sharpay without saying a word, then retrieved her suitcases from the car.

"If I have permanent hearing damage, I'll bill you for the hearing aid I'll thus require!" She practically screamed.

Again, Troy said nothing. He pushed his key into the lock, but before he could even turn it, his mom opened it.

"Sharpay, it's been so long," she exclaimed when she saw her. She immediately pulled her into a hug. "You look so grown up! Gosh, aren't you beautiful! Isn't she beautiful, Troy?"

"Umm," Troy said awkwardly. Did his mom really expect him to comment on that?

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Bolton." Said Sharpay

"Oh honey, call me Starla. It's going to be so much fun having you here!"

"Thanks, er, Starla,"

"That's okay sweetie. You'll be like the daughter I never had. You'll be staying in the guest's suite. Troy, be a gentleman and take Sharpay and her luggage up there."

Troy silently lead Sharpay to the guest room. The house was just the same as she remembered it. When she was younger, she would play with Troy at his house whilst her dad was away on business.

"Here's your room, Shar," said Troy opening the door.

Sharpay walked in and looked around the all too familiar room.

"The playroom," she mumbled in a barely audible whisper. She'd spent many happy hours in this room with Troy as a kid.

"Yeah, I got too old for it so we had it converted into a bedroom." said Troy. "Make you self comfortable, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He left, shutting the door behind him.

Sharpay got straight to work unpacking. Soon the empty wardrobe was filled with her clothes, the bare dresser top covered with various hair serums and make up and her huge stage-light edged mirror on the wall in place of the painting. Then there was just one last thing, Sharpay placed the family photo of her, her mom, her dad and Ryan on the bedside table next to the alarm clock. She missed them all so much. It was unexplainable.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sharpay felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. Se looked at the screen. There was a text from Ryan. It read:

_Hey, Shar! Arrived about 2 hours ago. Hugs n kisses from Gran & Gramps. They made a huge cake with our faces on it! Saved u a huge slice! I'll bring you back something nice; they have a lot of cool stores here. Missin u, love Ryan X_

Sharpay smiled Ryan did so much for her. He even gave up his dream so she could pursue hers. Ryan loved sports as much as the next kid but when they were in Junior High, their dad only had enough money to either pay for professional basketball lessons or professional performing lessons. Ryan gave up his sporting days and took performing lessons with Sharpay to protect her. And now there was no one to protect her in this big, scary world. She was all alone.

Sharpay's chain of though was broken as someone knocked on the door.

"Shar, can I come in?" said a familiar voice.

"Sure, Bolton," she replied, recognising it was Troy.

He slowly opened the door and came in.

"Love what you've done with the place. Very … you," he said, looking around.

"Did you want something?" she asked snappily.

"Oh dinner's in 15 minutes," he said.

Sharpay gave him a 'why-are-you-still-here' look.

"Oh," Troy quickly left the room and Sharpay went to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of pink trousers and a pink dinner jacket with a white shirt. She quickly changed out of her old clothes and into the fresh ones. Mrs Bolton hadn't seen Sharpay's outfit when she came in because she was wearing a long coat, but she wanted to keep up her 'innocent little girl' image with the Bolton's, and her low cut top and short mini-skirt were far from respectable. She washed off some of her make up then went downstairs to the dining room and what she expected to be the longest dinner of her life.

* * *

_I'll try to update at least once a day, but I might not be able to because of my studies. Review please. Thanks, Miley X! P.S. The song playing in the car is Keep Ya Body Movin' by Thuggie D_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **A Tale Of Lost Souls

**SUMMARY: **She's the ice queen. He's the basketball guy. Both have pasts long forgotten. What will happen when old memories are reawakened in their minds? Will they find comfort in eachother? A Troypay story.

**AUTHOR**: Lil Miss Miley

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sharpay was right about this being the longest dinner of her life. For one, Mrs Bolton wanted to know everything about her – her pets, her hobbies, her likes and dislikes, even hr favourite chocolate bar! It was more than a little unnerving. And second, the Bolton's had so much food – roast chicken, roasted, boiled _and_ mashed potatoes, vegetables that Sharpay had never even seen before, fries, sausages. It was way too much. Sharpay feared she looked rude only eating a small amount, but it just wasn't professional to over-eat.

"So Sharpay, are you going to audition for the next musical? I couldn't believe it when I found out that Babby girl got the part over you." said Mrs Bolton consuming her 6th chicken wing. How comes these people weren't obese?

"It's Gabby, mom," said Troy, also on his 6th wing.

"I guess she deserved it," said Sharpay, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "May I be excused, I'm feeling slightly under the weather," she lied.

"Oh, of course dear," said Starla kindly. "Go on ahead; I'll clear up for you,"

"Thank you, Mr Bolton, Mrs Bolton," she smiled weakly and left the dining room. She didn't go straight to her room. She decided to explore the house a little. She'd seen all there was to see on the ground floor on her way to dinner, so she went straight to the first floor. She walked past the guest suite and the bathroom and opened the first door she came to. There was no mistaking whose room this was. Dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, homework was crumpled up on the desk and there was a Wildcats tee with the words 'WILDCATS' '14' and 'BOLTON' on it tacked to the wall. She walked in and looked around a little. If it was clean, it could probably be a nice room, she thought. She was about to walk out when her hair clip slid out of her glossy curls and landed somewhere in Troy's room. She couldn't just leave it there, so she rummaged around in the mountain of laundry. It was no use; she needed to clear stuff out of the way. She picked up a huge pile of Troy's clothes, shook them to see if her bracelet was there, and then put them in the laundry basket. She repeated this a few times until the floor was clear of clothes, except for one pair of jeans. She shook them, and a piece of paper fell out. It read

_I ♥ S?????Y ?VAN? _

_S?????Y. Sharpay? Could it be?van? Evans, it had to be. _Sharpay thought. _But it could be that Shelley girl in homeroom 103. What's her last name? Or maybe it was Miss Ivane, the history teacher._

She dismissed her thoughts. It couldn't be her. As if the most popular guy in school would be crushing on her. She continued to tidy Troy's room, but she still couldn't find her hair clip. She did find something else though. She was drawing Troy's curtains closed when she saw a piece of rope leading from the ceiling to the floor behind the wardrobe. She twisted and pulled it in curiosity and a trapdoor fell open along within old rope ladder fell from the ceiling. Troy had … a secret hideout. She looked at her nails and saw that her manicure was already ruined so she started to climb the ladder. When she reached the top, she climbed in to the room. It was spectacular. There was a plastic chandelier instead of a light bulb, and the room was furnished in crimson. The walls were decorated with pictures of the young Sharpay and Troy and there was a baby grand piano in the centre of the room. Sharpay looked around, the sat down in front of the piano. She played a C Major scale on it to see if it worked. It was a little out of tune, but not noticeably. There was a music booklet on the piano. Sharpay turned to the first song and started to play and sing.

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away,"_

It came out pretty well, so she decided to try another song she knew:

"_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

"_Hes more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

"_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

"_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

"_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

"_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

"_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

"_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

"_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

"_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer"_

Someone started clapping behind her. She turned around sharply to see Troy Bolton standing behind her. He smiled at her. When she wasn't singing jazzy show tunes, she sounded like an angel.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sharpay asked angrily.

"Long enough. You have a really pretty voice. I thought you weren't feeling well,"

"I feel better,"

"Did you tidy my room?"

"Yeah, I lost my hair clip in there,"

"What this one?" Troy held up a sparkly clip.

"Yeah! Where did you find it?"

"Under my desk," he walked towards Sharpay and sat down beside her. She snatched the clip off him and put it into her hair. She wanted to ask him about the piece of paper she found, but she didn't.

Troy sighed, "Remember this one, Shar,"

Troy started playing a familiar tune to Sharpay. He messed up in places – lots of places.

"I haven't really mastered using two hands at the same time," she said blushing.

"You play the left hand part, and I'll play the melody, 'kay?" said Sharpay moving closer to Troy so she could reach the correct part of the piano.

They both started playing and it sounded a lot better. Soon, Troy started to sing,

"_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me,"_

Sharpay joined in,

"_Thought I was alone_

_With no-one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me,"_

They sang together,

"_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No-one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for," _

Troy and Sharpay looked into each others eyes and for a few precious moments, they were lost in each other. Then Troy snapped out of it and spoke,

"It's getting late; we should be going to bed. You don't want to be late for the auditions tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I gue- what? Auditions are on Friday."

"Not anymore, Mrs Darbus rescheduled them for tomorrow. Didn't you hear her in homeroom this morning?"

"No … I had … other stuff on my mind," she said. "I haven't practised!"

"I have. You could – well only if you want to – sing with me. Gabriella dropped out because she wants to focus on her studies this term and I've already practised a song. I could teach you. I mean you don't have to but-"

Sharpay silenced him by putting a finger softly on his lips.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Troy led Sharpay to the trapdoor and jumped down. Sharpay went to climb down but Troy stopped her.

"Just jump, I can catch you," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive,"

Sharpay nervously jumped through the trapdoor and into Troy's arms. He put her down carefully.

"Goodnight Sharpay," Troy said, hugging Sharpay.

"'Night, Bolton," she said walking off to her room.

_Things should start to get interesting in the next chapter. I don't want to give anything away, but I will tell you this: You'll learn more about Sharpay's (tragic) past. Review, please. Thanx, Miley X! P.S. The songs Sharpay sings and plays on the piano are: You are my sunshine, Unfaithful by Rihanna, and What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) by Troy and Gabi in High School Musical_


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **A Tale Of Lost Souls

**SUMMARY: **She's the ice queen. He's the basketball guy. Both have pasts long forgotten. What will happen when old memories are reawakened in their minds? Will they find comfort in eachother? A Troypay story.

**AUTHOR**: Lil Miss Miley

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Sharpay walked back to her room, she couldn't believe what she'd just agreed to. She was actually being nice to Troy. And she liked it. She liked that name too – Troy. It was years since she called him Troy. She didn't know why she started calling him Bolton. It just happened. But she liked it better the old way. When she got to her room, she slipped into her 'Tinkerbell' pyjamas and snuggled up into the spare bed, falling asleep within moments.

_Ryan, Sharpay and their dad were all sitting on their comfy couch, watching re-runs of WB's Summerland. Mr Evan's had his arm around both of his children and was holding them close. Sharpay suddenly had a sense of someone watching her. He turned around and staring her in the face was someone who she thought she'd seen the back of._

"_Daddy, Ryan!" Sharpay screamed, but it was too late. With one quick slash, the man killed Sharpay's father. Ryan stood in front of Sharpay to protect her, the the man slashed him too._

"_Looks like my work here is done," he said and walked away._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Sharpay screamed as the killer left. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NO! Sharpay sat up in her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. It had all been a dream. She lay back down again and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She was too scared. There was nowhere for her to go, unless…

She got out of bed and practically ran to Troy's room. She hastily knocked on the door, tears dripping down her face and making her mascara run. She had forgotten to

wash it off that night.

Troy opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"It's two in the morning, what could anyone possib-" he stopped when he saw Sharpay crying, "Sharpay, what's the matter," Troy pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I had … a bad … dream," she said in between sobs. Troy led her towards the bed, sat down, and pulled her into his lap. Usually Sharpay would have objected, but she just sat there and cried. Troy rocked her back and forth.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ryan and … m-my daddy … were … murdered. I can't let … that ever happen, they're all I've … got."

"What about your mom,"

"Dead,"

Troy gasped, "I'm really sorry, Shar. I had no idea,"

"S'okay" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"D'you wanna talk about it," he asked kindly, looking into her eyes.

"I was just 10-years-old. Believe or not, I used to be a 'Freaky Math Girl' like Gabi," she said

_Enter flashback_

"_Come on daddy, we're going to be late for my spelling bee," a young Sharpay Ashley Evans squealed. She was wearing a nerdy green ladybug sweater, sky blue sweatpants and thick rimmed butterfly glasses. She tugged on her 37-year-old dad's suit._

"_Careful, don't crease it," he said. "Right, we should be going. Lisa! Ryan! Hurry up!"_

_Lisa Evans came down the stairs in a stunning crimson dress, showing off her curves. She was quite young, only about 30, and was still very pretty. She was carrying a young child in her arms, Autumn Jennifer Evans, her 1-year-old daughter._

_Close behind her was her son, and Sharpay's twin, Ryan Lucas Evans, who was fully kitted out in the Albuquerque Isotopes baseball uniform and carrying a baseball bat in his hands._

"_Ryan, you can't take the bat," said Mr Evans, picking up his keys from the kitchen counter._

"_Awww, but dad-" he squealed_

"_No buts, come on everyone, if we hurry, we can take that scenic route"_

_The 5 people that made up the Evans family hurried out of the house and onto the driveway. They walked through the park, laughing and chuckling, but then it began to get dark and Sharpay had a suspicion they were being followed. She thought nothing of it until she heard her mom's scream and her Autumn's cry._

_Mr Evans, Ryan and Sharpay turned around to see a man in a mask holding Mrs Evans in a firm grip and holding a knife to her throat._

"_Hand over your money and no one gets hurt," he said in a gruff voice._

"_Mommy," Sharpay screamed. She ran towards her mother, but the man knocked her back with the knife. He cut right into her chest. She cried in anguish. Mr Evans took a step forward to get Sharpay, but the killer raised his arm and he stepped back._

"_Okay, take your money," Mr Evans took his wallet out of his pocket and approached the man. When he'd almost reached his outstretched hand Mr Evans kicked him in his crotch. The man cried out and threw the knife. It landed in Mrs Evans' stomach and she fell, dropping Autumn on to the cold, hard concrete. Mr Evans' gasped, then removed the dagger from his wife's stomach and brandished it at the killer. He ran off into the distance leaving a distraught Ryan, an injured Sharpay, Mrs Evans and Autumn and Mr Evans calling 911_

_End Flashback _

"My mom died in the ambulance from severe stomach wounds, Autumn died hours later from brain damage as she hit her head when she was dropped. I lived, but I've had lung and heart problems ever since. I guess my dad should have let Ryan take his baseball bat after all," Sharpay laughed, but there was no feeling in her voice. "I can't help but feel it was my fault. We wouldn't have even been out if it wasn't for my stupid spelling bee. After that, I took up acting. It was something mom always wanted me to do."

It was all a bit much for Troy to take on board. He just stroked Sharpay's hair rocking her back and forth as she cried.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Troy lazily hit the OFF button on his alarm clock until it stopped. Something- or rather some_one_ stirred beside him. Troy turned to his side, only to see Sharpay Evans sleeping in his arms. He sat bolt-upright in shock and confusion until he remembered yesterday night's events. He smiled at her.

_She looks so cute when she's asleep, _Troy thought, _in fact, she always looks cute. _He suddenly shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of Sharpay, but it was no use. There was no denying he had a huge crush on the school's ice-queen, Miss Evans, just like every other guy in the school. He'd doodled her name on every spare piece of paper he could find. Sharpay didn't know that all the guys had a crush on her, but Troy thought it was pretty obvious.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered and she woke up. Upon seeing Troy, she sat up angrily.

"Why am I asleep in your bed? What happened last night? Did you … rape me?!"

"Calm down, Shar!" he said placing a hand on her soft cheek. She stopped ranting as Troy explained last night's events to Sharpay.

"Oh," she said, embarrassed. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for school." She jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. Stepping out of it she said, "And Bolton, last night never happened,"

_

* * *

__I hope you liked this chappie, review please. Thanks, luv Miley x !_


End file.
